


Dressing Room

by BlueKillers



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Shopping, i'm trash, kissing in dressing rooms, wrenchers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKillers/pseuds/BlueKillers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Numbers is a very picky shopper and he drags Wrench along to each store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Room

**Author's Note:**

> For sweetalec and everyone else who loves Wrenchers stuff.

This was literally the seventh store they had gone to, and Numbers was still unsatisfied with the clothes he had tried on. He had claimed that none of them "made him any more attractive than what he really was." Of course Mr. Wrench had found this ridiculous, because he loved him no matter what he wore, but Numbers insisted that they continue searching for the best outfits out there.

So Mr. Wrench looked for a seat and when he found it he thanked the heavens. That was where he stayed outside the dressing room.

Mr. Numbers picked out clothes for a good hour and returned to the dressing room with a big pile. He could barely fit the clothes and himself inside the small space. Mr. Wrench picked up a magazine on one of the tables, flipping through to find something interesting. But there was nothing but stupid articles and ads. 

Numbers walked out in some casual wear, a long sweater and some jeans, and looked in the mirror before turning to Mr. Wrench. 'How does this outfit look?'

Wrench sighed impatiently. 'It looks fine.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Numbers signed, looking annoyed.

'What are you talking about? It looks fine, you can buy it if you want.'

'Oh, so I can buy it because it looks FINE, but not because it looks good on me.' Mr. Wrench was about to counter what he said, but he had already stormed back into the dressing room.

He really was sensitive about what he wore. That was probably why he took so long picking things out. He wanted to look perfect for every event. But Mr. Wrench thought he looked perfect anyways, so he didn't understand why all this shopping was needed. He picked up another magazine.

Numbers came back out a few moments later, not looking as upset as before. He stared in the mirror a few minutes before turning to Wrench. 'How does this look?'

He was wearing a button up shirt and pants with a bright bow-tie. He looked like a cartoon character, and Wrench couldn't help but chuckle, which made Numbers huff and puff and run back into the changing room.

Mr. Wrench sighed, knowing that he should be encouraging him because he was so self-conscious about looks. Numbers always wanted to please Mr. Wrench but he never knew how to. Wrench scratched his cheek; he told himself that no matter what he was wearing next time he was going to compliment him.

It was about fifteen minutes later when Numbers walked out, red in the face. He didn't even look at Wrench, he just turned to see himself in the mirror. Wrench looked up, concerned at first but then totally turned on.

Numbers was wearing a suit, one of those nice sleek ones that few people could pull off. It was a dark shade of gray, with black buttons and shiny black shoes. Mr. Wrench had to be honest with himself and his erection; Mr. Numbers ass looked fantastic in those pants.

And so the only logical thing he could think of was to follow him back into the dressing room.

'What are you doing? Get out, I'm angry at you.' Numbers tried to sign more but Wrench grabbed him by the hands and pulled him forward, kissing him roughly. Numbers, being the stubborn mule that he was, tried to fight back and refused to kiss him. But Wrench's lips were hypnotizing and Numbers found himself melting into him. He wrapped his arms around Wrench and went to the tips of his toes so he didn't have to lean down as much. They stayed that way for several minutes; Wrench pushing Numbers against the wall, kissing him passionately, and Numbers letting out his quite moans occasionally. Eventually Numbers pulled back for air, and Wrench decided to get down on his knees.

Numbers turned bright red, trying to push him away with his feet. 'What are you doing?! We're not doing this here!'

Wrench smiled mischievously. 'Why not? You always get excited when we do things in public places.'

Numbers blushed brighter as he tried to stop Wrench from taking off his trousers. They struggled for a few moments before someone knocked on the door. Numbers held onto Wrench's hands.

He asked shakily, "Wh-Who is it?"

"Um, yes, hello! I was just walking by and I wondered if you needed anything?"

"Um. No. We're- I mean! I'm fine right now, thank you..."

The female's voice was quiet for a moment but then spoke up. "Um, sir? I don't want to be rude, but the dressing rooms are only for one person at a time."

"Oh, a-alright. We'll be out in just a minute. Sorry for the inconvenience." Numbers glared at Wrench as the woman walked away. 'You got me in trouble. Get out of here now.'

Wrench pouted. 'And what if I don't?'

'Then we won't get any snow-cones after this.'

Wrench looked thoughtful and sighed, getting up and quietly walking out. Numbers hurried to put on his regular clothes, grabbed the outfit he was just wearing and walked out. Wrench followed him to the checkout and smiled when he saw what he was buying. As they walked out of the store Wrench reached for Numbers' hand and held it tightly.

'I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. I just couldn't resist that suit.'

Numbers tried to hide his smile. 'It's fine. Let's just go get some snow-cones and go home. I want to put this suit on when we get back.' He smiled playfully at Wrench as he smiled back.

Numbers knew very well that the suit would be ruined in just a few days.


End file.
